Never Leave Me again: Sequel
by Angel21217
Summary: Sequel to Never leave me again
1. On the train

**I don't own FMA. R&R. Sequel to "Never Leave Me Again"**

"Oh well, I can assure you that I will be back for them."

Envy escaped out the window as Hawkeye and Al left Winry and Ed alone.

"Winry" Ed turned around slowly.

"Ed, I-I…"

Winry fainted into his arms.

**Next day**

Winry was still unconscious and they were on a train to Central.

"Do you think she'll be okay brother? I mean do you think Envy will really try to kill her or torture her?"

"If he tries I'll kill him. I won't let him no matter what. And Al be careful her wants you too."

"I'll be fine but Winry is so weak I don't know if she can protect herself."

"Just give her a couple of good wrenches and she'll be fine. Besides I won't let her out of my sight."

"_No, I don't know. Please. No, no…no…" _Winry was mumbling in her sleep.

"_No… I… Please…don't…I can't…no… please" _Now tears where running down her face and she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Brother, should we wake her up from the dream."

"I guess so."

Ed slowly started to shake Winry.

"Winry, please wake up, Winry."

"Ed!" Winry screamed in her sleep.

"Oh. Sorry."

Then they heard a loud crash and saw Envy.

**Cliffhanger! I'll update soon. **


	2. Envy

**Sorry. It took a little while to update. I was really busy yesterday so I couldn't really write. R&R. PS.~ I have a spoiler in here.**

"Winry stay back."

She nodded and did as she was told. Ed couldn't do alchemy anymore so he needed Al to transmute his auto-mail arm into a blade for him.

"Awww, poor Eddy can't use his awechemy anymore." Smirked Envy in a babyish tone.

"Stay away from them Envy" Envy quickly ran up to Ed.

"Now why would I do that?"

Al just stood there watching, but he was ready to strike any moment. Winry started to back up but Envy caught a glimpse at her.

"Awww, now is she scared of me to?" He walked up to her.

"Stay away from her" Ed replied. Winry started to back up but Envy just got closer and closer to her. Envy slowly grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. He changed into Ed.

"Don't be scared I'm here Winry."

Winry turned her head sideways. Ed started to walk up to Envy.

"Oh, now Ed, don't do that." Envy grabbed Winry's head and threw it against the wall. She slowly lost conscious and fell on the floor. Ed struck Envy's head.

"Al, go help Winry."

"Ok."

Al ran to Winry and tried to wake her up. She was already so weak; Ed and Al worried whether her body could take hitting her head against the wall again. Al gently shook Winry.

"Go take Winry somewhere safe." Ed screamed while dodging attacks from Envy. Al picked up Winry's; very light, body and ran.

"Winry don't you die. Brother needs you. We promised we wouldn't let anything happen to you. Winry, wake up."

He sat in a little closet with Winry in his lap. Her body was so limp and warm. Her eyes started to flutter open.

"Al?" she fainted again.


	3. Because I love you

**Sorry that the other chapters have been so short. I don't know why they were. This will be pretty short and it is the last chapter. I know chapters in the first one have gone up to nine-hundred word and these only go to like three-hundred. Yeah, I'm sorry about that. This will be the last chapter. R&R. And I just wanted to say the only passengers on the train are Ed, Winry, and Al.**

_He sat in a little closet with Winry in his lap. Her body was so limp and warm. Her eyes started to flutter open. _

"_Al?" She fainted again?_

Slowly the door creaked open. Al was worried that it was Envy but that thought quickly vanished. He saw in the frame of the door; a man with golden hair and eyes, he had an auto-mail arm transmuted into a blade, Ed. He was a little cautious whether it was Envy or if it was the real Ed.

"Ed?"

"_Shorty" _Winry mumbled.

"WHO YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO LOOK UP TO SEE AN ANT?"

He was now assured it was his brother.

"Winry never said that."

Ed picked up Winry and carried her back to the compartment, while Al followed behind. Not to Ed's surprise, Winry was really light limp. He honestly was worried about her. When they sat down Winry was laying her head on Ed's lap. Soon they arrived in Resembool. Winry eventually woke up but was still too weak to walk that far so, Ed carried her on his back.

**In Winry's room:**

Winry lay on her bed asleep as Ed cradled her hand. She had a very high fever so Ed nursed her. Winry eventually woke up with Ed sleeping next to her. She sat up and started down the stairs to go get some juice. She was at the top and started to feel light headed. She was about to stumble down the stairs but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Careful, if you wanted something you could have told me."

"Why would I wake you for something so little?"

Ed gave a very serious reply, "Because I love you."

"Ed I love you to."

The two started to passionately kiss each other. When Al went into Winry's room he saw the two sleeping together.

"I see Winry is better." Al smirked lightly.

**I know, I know, crappy ending. Sorry about that. R&R. Read my next story. **


End file.
